Angel's Collaboration
by Nini0125
Summary: Le Tournois International va commencer, ce dernier, réunis Ange, Humain et Démon et à lieu tout les 50 ans. Tout ce passe pour le mieux pour Lina, participante au Tournois jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'en réalité...Un mal se cache derrière la beauté des choses...
1. Synopsie

_Voila ma première histoire (du moins, celle que je publie) _

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

_La Terre peuple trois races très distinctes: Les anges, êtres de lumière. Ils vivent au-dessus des nuages dans leur magnifique royaume appelé Solaria, peuplé de dragons. Ils aiment répendre le bonheur et la joie de vivre autour d'eux. La violence est rare dans l'enceinte du royaume, mais leur Reine: Judys préfèrais avoir une armée contre les forces ennemies, on ne sait jamais, une guerre éclate vite. Seuls les hommes ont le droit de faire parti de l'armée royale, car pour eux, la femme n'a pas à se battre. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, les anges femelles sont très respectées et considérées comme "pures". Leur habits sont pudiques et souvent de couleur blanche accompagnée de fils dorés. Après les être de lumière, venont aux être de poussière: Les humains. Considérés comme faibles et pathétiques, ils n'ont aucunes notions du bien ou du mal. Leur source majeure semble l'argent pour quoi, ils feraient n'importe quoi. Il y a très peu d'humains nés avec des pouvoirs alors que la guerre est leur "jeu" préféré, il existe donc plusieurs académies pour forger quiconque voudrait manier des armes...Ils n'ont pas de style vestimentaire propre, chacun s'habille comme il le souhaite et tant pis si cela gêne son prochain...Maintenant, venons aux être faits de feu, les démons. Ces êtres abominables n'aiment que le mal et faire souffrir leurs proches. Ce sont aussi les plus détestés des trois races à cause de leur violence inouïe et de leur caractère mauvais. Ils vivent sous-terre, dans leur royaume appelé l'Enfer. Un roi les commande sous le nom de Natas, ils possèdent soit des cornes sur le front, soit une queue toute aussi rouge. Le plus souvent, se sont les femmes qu'ils envoient à la guerre. Pour eux, la femme est une "chose" qui séduit l'homme...sa faiblesse. Leur vêtements sont assez "ouverts", ce qui permet de les reconnaître très facilement._

Les trois races ne se parlent jamais, dû fait de leurs différences et de leur manière de vivre. Les plus respectés sont les anges, qui, grâce à leur intelligence, apportèrent la technologie aux deux races voisines. Trois personnes gouvernent les trois royaumes: Judys, reine de Solania. Ulrick, jeune prince, devenu roi, il y a peu, après la mort de son père. Et Natas, roi des enfers ! Une rumeur dit que les trois personnes royales ont un lien de parenté mais cela reste encore à prouver. Chaque année, lors de la fête Internationale de la Terre, les trois empereurs se rejoignent pour un brefing. Lors de la dernière réunion, Judys, grâce à son don de perception, commença à douter des bonnes manières de son voisin démoniaque. Elle eut raison, car après quelques semaines, un de ses anges espions lui fit parvenir une terrible nouvelle...Pour cela, les anges et les humains devaient se réunir afin de pouvoir sonner la planète du Chaos qui les attendaient. Pendant ce temps, au plus profond des enfers...

-Mon seigneur, les Kuryaks sont prêts pour les humains, seul un ingrédient manque à la solution.  
-Parfait. Que l'opération Pandora commence. S'extasia l'empereur des flammes.

Un rire sinistre s'empara du royaume pour ensuite se multiplier par les autres créatures. Il ne manquait plus qu'un simple cheveux doré d'un de ses piafs à ailes pour pouvoir, enfin, s'emparer du monde grâce aux Kuryaks: Hybrides créés de toutes pièces par les démons afin de ressembler à des humains aux pouvoirs des deux autres races qui écraseront le royaume de Solaria et des humains. Bien entendu, prendre le cheveux d'un ange sera une tâche très difficile car, ses pacifiques créatures ne se laissent pas avoir aussi facilement. Il faudra donc attendre patiemment qu'une occasion se présente...peut-être le jour du festival du guerrier par exemple.


	2. Comment faire plusieurs rencontres

_Le vent soufflait doucement sur Ursya, Capitale des Humains, et le temps, ensoleillé et chaud, remontait le moral aux ouvriers préparant les festivités du grand Tournois International qui débutait dans trois jours. Tous les habitants de la ville donnaient un peu du sien, les bonnes femmes préparaient un énorme banquet en l'honneur des futurs guerriers, les enfants s'amusaient à décorer les arbres de nombreuses guirlandes multicolores, et les hommes s'occupaient des armes et des armures à remettre à neuf. Ce tournois était un évènement très appréciés de tous, humains comme anges ou démons, mais, certaines personnes ruminaient dans leur coin..._

_-Tout est prêt ? Questionna le plus grand des deux._

_-Oye, oye ! Oui Nii-San ! Je sens que le démon va apprécier..._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_De l'autre côté de la ville, une vieille femme se préparait, elle serait, avec le nouveau prince, le jury humaine. Quelle fut sa joie, lorsque le prince, avec une énorme timidité, se présenta à elle afin de lui demander ce service. Elle avait été sa tutrice depuis sa naissance, et même après la mort de son père, jamais elle ne l'abandonna. Elle le considérait comme son propre fils, tous les matins, c'est elle qui le réveille, déjeuner à la main, ou qui le soigne lorsqu'il se blesse à l'entraînement. Elle en était très fière et..._

_-Aori ! Cria une jeune fille par-delà une fenêtre. Aori, je suis coincée !_

_-Oh, mais qu'elle enfant celle-là alors !_

_La vieille femme sortit à pas lourds du château, depuis que cette adolescente avait intégré l'armée royale, elle ne lui causait que des agacements. Une fois dans l'immense jardin, la Tutrice royale regarda de part et d'autres mais ne trouva rien._

_-Je suis en haut ! Dans l'arbre !_

_Levant la tête, la vieille femme ne put s'empêcher de glousser, l'adolescent était complètement figé par les branches du chêne magique. Cette dernière montrait une mine boudeuse en gonflant ses énormes joues, son armure orange crème lui pesait lourd et risquait de la faire chuter plus douloureusement, enfin, si le chêne se décidait à la lâcher._

_-Et bien, si tu ne sais même pas te sortir de là, alors j'ai peur pour toi dans les trois prochains jours !_

_-Très drôle ! Maugréa la demoiselle. S'il te plaît, demande à cet arbre de me libérer !_

_-Il suffisait de demander. Sourit-elle._

_S'approchant de l'énorme tronc d'arbre, Aori gratta docilement son écorce, l'immense végétal commença à se dandiner dans tous les sens avant de lâcher sa proie. La chute sera longue, et pourrait même être mortelle ! Il est rare qu'une personne en armure réussisse à se relever intact d'une chute de 5 mètres...Mais, heureusement, avant même que l'adolescente frêle le sol, un gigantesque oiseau, aussi flamboyant que les flammes, la rattrapa de justesse. Le Ganyol riait aux éclats devant la tête effrayée de sa dresseuse, il était encore jeune pour comprendre la gravité de la situation..._

_-Merci Trapy. Sourit la vieille femme. Sans toi, je crois que Lina serait une crêpe à l'heure qu'il est._

_-Quoi ? S'indigna la guerrière. C'est lui qui m'a fichu sur ce stupide arbre !_

_La nature se venge toujours: Une branche vint soudainement frappée la tête de la jeune fille suivit des rires enfantins de l'oiseau géant._

_-Pourquoi moi ? Pleurnicha-t-elle._

_-C'est à moi de dire ça ! Ça fait plus de 2 ans que je te supporte, à quand la crise cardiaque..._

_-Il serait très tragique que cela se produise. Continua le prince d'un sourire._

_Ce dernier s'approchait, à pas timides, vers ses deux compères. Depuis son arrivée au pouvoir, sa tutrice personnelle était un des rares confidents qui lui restait, quand à l'adolescente, elle était la seule personne de son âge dans toute l'enceinte du château avec qu'il pouvait parler normalement sans avoir à employer un langage soutenu._

_-Je crois que tu devrais aller te préparer, Aori. Renchérit-il._

_-Ah ! Mais bien sûr ! Cria la vieille femme avant de regarder l'adolescente. Tu vas me rendre folle !_

_-Si tu ne l'es pas déjà ! Se moqua cette dernière._

_Du haut d'un arbre, un autre jeune homme regardait la scène. Tout ce qu'il voyait, depuis son arrivée chez les humains, était des êtres heureux et toujours souriant. Cela le délassait tellement...S'ils savaient ce qu'il avait pu vivre ! Comme il avait dû souffrir pour avoir sa liberté ! En fait, personne ne le saura jamais: Lui, le chef des forces spéciales du royaume, était d'une solitude incroyable. Il n'aimait pas le contact avec les autres, du moins, il en avait peur. Son seul regret était ses deux oreilles pointues qui le mettaient toujours à l'écart, tout le monde savait que les seuls à posséder ses oreilles étaient les démons, alors ils n'essayaient même pas d'aller lui parler._

_-Pathétique. Chuchota-t-il._

_Son poste ne lui avait pas été donné au hasard. Ce fut grâce à ses nombreux pouvoirs et son talent au combat qui avait "charmé" le Prince toujours aussi généreux. Ce dernier, lui avait donné ce poste, au grand malheur des autres concurrents humains, choqués que le gagnant ne soit pas l'un des leur. Depuis ce jour, Grey avait un profond respect pour le prince, même si, il le montrait que très souvent..._

_-Je t'ai entendu, Grey. Signala le Prince Ulrick en regardant le démon droit dans les yeux, un certain sérieux dans sa voix tout en souriant._

_Le jeune soldat s'exécuta, quelque peu surpris, et s'agenouilla en face de son prince. Il se releva tout en fixant la jeune fille à ses côtés._

_-Quoi ? J'ai de la salade entre les dents ?_

_-Non...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais...Commença le démon._

_-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, quoi ?_

_-...On va avoir des problèmes avec toi._

_Une perle goutta du front du démon ainsi que la jeune fille. Même pas deux ou trois secondes plus tard, Lina, qui ne savait pas que celui qui était en face de lui n'était autre que son supérieur, s'énerva et s'élança en avant pour coller son visage à celui du démon tout en l'insultant de tous les noms...convenables, en présence du prince..._

_-Lina ! Comment oses-tu parler devant moi ?_

_-Maiiis ! C'est lui qu'à commencer d'abord..._

_-De un, "Lui", c'est ton supérieur, Pesta Grey, et de deux, tu me feras 50 pompes ! Et je suis aimable._

_Le sourire du démon s'accentua plus lorsqu'il vit la face étonnée de la jeune fille. Le prince, également de son côté, riait innocent devant le spectacle qu'on venait de lui servir. Même le Ganyol, quelque peu occupé à déguster les feuilles du chêne magique, se moquait de sa dresseuse._

_-Et bien, quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda Ulrick gentiment._

_-Euh...Roh et puis je m'en fiche ! Les 50 pompes je les fais quand je veux !...Viens ici Tarpy ! Vite!_

_L'oiseau géant, toujours rieur, attrapa la jeune fille au vol. Ses grandes ailes lui donnaient une vitesse phénoménale, dommage que son utilisateur soit trop jeune pour s'en soucier. Ce dernier aimait faire d'énorme figures en l'air qui avaient le don de rendre malade la pauvre jeune fille..._

_-Que cela lui serve de leçon. S'amusa le démon._

_-Tu devrais être un peu moins sévère Grey._

_-N'empêche, je sens qu'on va avoir des ennuis bientôt._

_Le démon regarda le ciel azur, aucuns nuages ne gâchaient la vue. Des fois, il se demandait: Les anges ne vivaient pas sur ses énormes formes cotonneuses ? Où est donc leur royaume lorsque les nuages sont absents ?...Un mystère..._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_-Pff, Stupide Jason...En quoi est-il plus fort que moi ?_

_Malgré son énorme colère, Lysandre était empli de regret, pourquoi avait-il donc quitté sa magnifique Reine ? La laissant seule, aux mains de ce stupide rival ? Il avait tellement envie d'y retourner et retrouver sa sœur jumelle...Mais, sa stupidité et son sens de l'honneur ne lui permettait pas cet acte, pour lui, c'était comme déclarer forfait tel un lâche: Ce qu'il refusait d'être ! Surtout devant Jason. La pensée de son plus grand rival entrain de sourire devant son geste de faiblesse lui donna encore plus envie de continuer à rester sur Terre et le vaincre, s'ils se retrouvent en final, au Tournois International !_

_-Euh...Excusez-moi ? Demanda une petite fille. Pouvez-vous m'aider à accrocher cette guirlande ?_

_-Hein ?...Euh, bien sûr, donne-moi ça. Sourit-il._

_Déployant ses magnifiques ailes, il s'élança, devant les yeux illuminés de l'enfant, vers l'arbre et y accrocha l'élément décoratif. La gaieté de la petite humaine lui faisait oublier tous ces mauvaises pensées. De plus, lors du Tournois International, anges et démons étaient toujours accueillis bras ouverts par les humains, ce qui lui accordait la possibilité de voler sans se voir être pourchasser par des flèches meurtrières..._

_-Merchi ! Vos ailes ! Elles sont trop jolies ! S'extasia la petite fille. Vous pouvez m'aider à finir ?_

_-Okay ! S'amusa-t-il, enfantin. Aller viens ! On a un gros carton à vider !_

_-Okay ! Ha, ha ha !_

_La plus grosse partie de son après-midi fut consacrée à décorer la ville. Plus les heures passaient et plus des enfants se joignaient à la petite troupe. Malgré son côté violent et gamin, Lysandre savait être gentil et doux comme un agneau au plus grand plaisir des enfants présents._

_-Tout compte fait...Se murmura-t-il à lui-même...Les humains sont généreux._


	3. Un retardement

_-Mitsu ! Cria le démon, Garde à vous !_

_La jeune fille s'exécuta à regret. Elle n'aimait pas son supérieur, et comme les autres, ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chef de l'armée humaine devait être un démon ! Il était vrai qu'il possédait une énorme puissance de combat sans se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais son côté solitaire et insociable n'était pas de toute confiance...Malgré son envie de lui mettre ses poings dans la face, la sous-chef se retenta: Après dix exclusions pour violence, elle devait être très vigilante afin de garder son poste..._

_-Repos ! Comme tu le sais, Commença-t-il à expliquer, le Tournois International à lieu demain, mais quelques préparatifs laissent à désirer surtout au niveau de la sécurité de plus, des choses étranges se passent. Il faudrait que tu y aies pour y mettre de l'ordre. _

_ -Bien, je ferais de mon mieux, Chef._

_Des préparatifs non-sécurisés ? Il était rare d'avoir ce genre de problème...Mais, il était vrai que les préparations au Tournois avaient été commencées assez tardivement comparées aux dernières fois. Il fallait que tout soit en place avant l'arrivée des concurrents Anges et Démons. Mitsu comprenait donc parfaitement pourquoi les ouvriers avaient été aussi rapides sans se concentrer sur la sécurité des lieux...Autrefois, il était dit qu'un Tournois n'avait pas été achevé à temps, le Roi leur avait donc accordé une journée, voire deux, supplémentaires, mais les démons, toujours assoiffés de sang, n'étaient pas d'accord et avaient torturés les pauvres ouvriers en plein préparatifs._

_Une fois arrivée sur place, ce qu'elle découvrit la surprit: Les hommes habituellement si joyeux au travail avaient une tête de zombies, Personne ne bougeait le moindre muscle, préférant rester assis sur des planches en bois moisies._

_-On peut savoir ce qui passe ici ?_

_-Oïe ! Oïe ! Moi je peux vous le dire !_

_Un jeune homme s'approcha tout souriant, contrairement aux autres, il était en pleine forme et s'amusait avec ses mains. Il s'avançait toujours, ne se souciant pas des autres "zombies" et s'arrêta une fois à quelques pas de la demoiselle._

_-Oïe ! Oïe ! Nii-San ne va pas être content. Continua-t-il toujours aussi souriant. Ce n'est pas toi qu'on cherchait. Franchement, il faudrait être un lâche pour laisser une mignonne comme toi tomber dans nos filets._

_-Quoi ! Tout d'abord de qui parles-tu ? Et qui est ton "Nii-San"...Tu réponds !_

_La jeune fille approcha son épée argentée près de la jugulaire de l'adolescent pour essayer de lui faire cracher ses réponses plus facilement. Ce dernier, sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, comme s'il n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cela perturba la jeune guerrière qui était habituée à voir des visages plutôt sérieux ou alors morts de peur. Ses pupilles dorés resplendissaient à la lumière du soleil et ses cheveux d'un grisâtre presque d'argent lui donnait un air angélique. Son sourire toujours aussi imperturbable stoppa enfin, une fois qu'une ombre apparut derrière la jeune fille. Ils étaient complétement opposés, son sérieux dans le regard, la posture de ses mains près à lâcher la flèche de son arc ne montrait aucune hésitation: Si quoique ce soit arrivait à son frère, elle mourrait sur le champ._

_-Pose ton arme. Pose-la ou je te tue de suite._

_-Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ! Tant que je n'aurais aucune réponse je ne bougerais pas d'un poil !_

_-Quelle tête de mule, Nii-San ! Laissa-la faire, elle croit pouvoir me tuer aussi facilement. Ria le plus petit tout en reprenant son sourire enfantin._

_-Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang...Susurra-t-elle quelque peu confus par ce qu'il se passait._

_N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, la jeune fille se retrouva au sol en quelques secondes. Le plus jeune des deux frères n'avait pas mentit sur sa puissance, il était redoutablement fort. Qui aurait cru que son plus grand pouvoir pouvait être son sourire ? Toujours sa flèche braquée sur l'adolescente, l'homme au regard sérieux ordonna à son frère de lui apporter le "sérum"._

_-C'est quoi ce truc ? J'en ai marre ! Maintenant je veux des explications !_

_-Oïe ! Oïe ! Nii-San, peut-on lui dire ? Que j'ai hâte, que j'ai hâte !_

_-Il commence à m'agacer avec ses "Oïe ! Oïe !"...Se dit-elle à elle-même._

_-...Très bien, de toute façon, tu vas mourir. Le sérum que nous allons t'injecter n'a pas de nom puisque c'est nous qui l'avons créé, il n'y a pas d'antidote également. Ce "poison" ramollie les muscles des victimes et leur vole toute goutte d'eau dans le corps. Petit à petit, tu deviendras aussi sèche qu'une rose fanée et ton heure sera venue._

_-Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ! Qu'y-a-t-il d'amusent à ôter des vies !_

_-Oïe ! Oïe ! On ne te demande pas pourquoi il pleut ? C'est la vie ! J'aime voir les gens souffrir. Sourit de plus belle le jeune homme._

_-Mais, en réalité, nous voulions également nous débarrasser de quelqu'un. Cette personne, n'est qu'une immonde créature venue des Enfers...Comment peut-il refuser cet héritage que lui à donner la vie ? Comment a-t-il pu s'enfuir de l'endroit le plus diabolique alors que nous peinons à y entrer ?_

_-..._

_-Oïe ! Oïe ! Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_-Vous êtes des sadiques..._

_Toujours allongée au sol à cause de la puissance psychologique de l'adolescent, la jeune fille ne put rien faire pour éviter ce qui allait se passer: Le jeune homme aussi souriant qu'un enfant approchait tranquillement le sérum près de la bouche de sa nouvelle victime quand quelque chose de flamboyant lui transperça la poitrine. Un Katana enflammé à la main, le démon regarda le corps s'écrouler, son sourire toujours aussi éclatant, faisait peine à voir maintenant que l'adolescent ne bougerait plus jamais..._

_-Non ! Comment oses-tu ?_

_Levant son arc en direction de Grey, l'assassin ne se préoccupait plus de la guerrière au sol qui lui planta, après être libérée du sort maléfique, son épée argentée en plein cœur !...L'un mourrait souriant et l'autre emplit de folie. Le décor n'était pas si beau que ça pour Mitsu qui se peina à regarder les ouvriers mourir à petit feu._

_-Dis-moi: Est-ce que tu sais te battre ou tu as falsifié ton Curriculum Vitae ? Ironisa Grey._

_-Hein ? Non mais puis quoi encore ? Et, au fait, c'est quoi le Curry cul l'homme vité ?_

_-...Rien, sérieusement...Oublie ce que je viens de dire, tu me fais honte..._

_N'y comprenant toujours rien, Mitsu se demandait toujours ce qu'elle allait faire pour ces pauvres personnes._

_-Qu'allons-nous faire ?...Pour eux en tout cas. Demanda-t-elle sérieuse_

_-Je n'en sais rien. Et je m'en fiche royalement. Ils n'avaient pas qu'à se trouver là._

_-Je te signale que c'est de ta faute s'ils sont dans cet état ! Tu te sens bien en sachant qu'une vingtaine d'homme va mourir pour rien ?_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai rien à fa..._

_Le chef de la brigade royale fut interrompit par un poing en pleine face. Non seulement il l'avait cherché mais cela faisait un bien fou à la jeune fille ! Après quelques mûres réflexions et une énorme marque au milieu de son visage: Grey décida d'appeler une aide-soignante pour répondre à la demande de Mitsu. Cette dernière, fière d'elle, retourna au château afin de faire son rapport au roi..._


	4. Ça commence

_Le jour du Grand Tournois International avait sonné. Humains, Anges et Démons étaient enfin réunis, afin de se battre les uns contre les autres tout en évitant de tuer son adversaire, bien entendu. Le gagnant de la Coupe Internationale aurait droit à une armure humaine, des ailes d'anges magiques à courte durée et une épée créée d'un matériau propre au monde des Enfers: Indestructible. Certains concurrents participaient dans la chance de pouvoir gagner ces présents uniques, d'autres voulaient simplement jouer du fer. La magie était également acceptée, à une exception, si l'adversaire n'en possédait pas, il était interdit de l'utiliser._

_Plusieurs manches se succéderont, cette année-là, plus d'un millier de guerriers participaient, au plus grand bonheur des spectateurs qui aimaient ce divertirent de la sorte. Six jurys se joindront au Tournois: Le Roi Ulrick et sa Tutrice Aori pour les Humains. Judys, reine des Anges, et l'une de ses proches servantes Glira et pour finir Natas, roi de l'enfer et Adriane sa maîtresse. Chacun des trois clans choisiront une dizaine de concurrents, restant, de leur contrée pour pouvoir participer à la Grande Finale._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_Très peu de femmes étaient présentes, la majorité venait de l'Enfer ou elles étaient LES guerrières par défauts, aucun ange n'était présent et le reste était des femmes humaines. D'un côté du vestiaire féminin, Lina se préparait:_

_-Oh ! Je suis impatiente de gagner !_

_-Ne rêve pas trop gamine ! Une Humaine n'a aucune chance contre des démones aussi cruelles que nous ! De toute façon, vu ta carrure, tu ne tiendras pas quelques combats._

_-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas ta poitrine...Mais au moins, j'ai plus de cervelle !_

_- Répètes un peu ?_

_-Quand tu veux !_

_La démone se jeta sur l'adolescente, il était rare que cette race se pliait aux règles...Après deux minutes de coups de poings en chaine, ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux chocolat qui les sépara. Le parfum qu'elle leur fit sentir les paralysa instantanément au grand soulagement des autres concurrentes qui commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur armure qui se positionnaient dangereusement près des deux furies._

_-T'es qui toi ? Cria la démone se forçant à lever la tête pour la regarder en face. Si je t'attrape tu vas souffrir gamine !_

_-Tu pourrais arrêter de toutes les appelées gamines ! Contra Lina._

_-Mais je fais ce que je veux, saleté de pourriture !_

_- Saleté et Pourriture ce n'est pas des synonymes ? Continua la jeune fille aux parfums._

_La démone, d'un air blasé, se retira du sort avec l'aide d'une amie. Toutes deux déguerpirent au moment où elles aperçurent deux soldats de Natas. Il fallait mieux être discret pour les deux guerrières qui avaient peur de la colère de leur roi qui pouvait être...Infernale._

_-On se retrouvera. Murmura la jeune femme d'un air meurtrier._

_N'ayant aucunement peur de ses menaces futiles, Lina se retourna vers la brune qui les avaient toutes deux paralysées il y a peu. Ses cheveux chocolat s'arrêtaient au niveau du dos tout en encadrant un magnifique visage souriant. Sa peau légèrement blanche contrastait avec ses pupilles d'un marron noisette. Petite de taille la jeune fille la dépassait d'une demi-tête environ..._

_-Super le pouvoir ! S'extasia l'adolescente. Moi c'est Lina ! Je suis une guerrière humaine !_

_-Enchantée. Moi c'est Jade, une Aide-Soignante humaine. Sourit-elle. Merci, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un pouvoir...Plutôt de la médecine._

_-Je ne savais pas qu'un médecin savait faire ça !_

_-Oui, c'est une nouvelle "technologie" on va dire, de nouvelles plantes ont été découvertes récemment. C'est pourquoi nos potions n'en sont que plus efficaces._

_De l'autre bout des vestiaires, Mitsu cherchait désespérément la jeune fille qu'elle devait protéger. La jeune fille en question avait réussis, miraculeusement, à trouver un remède au sérum des deux frères qu'elle avait combattu la veille, en analysant le reste du poison qu'il restait._

_-Ah, enfin. Se dit-elle à elle-même après avoir retrouvé celle qu'elle cherchait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Jade ! Où étais-tu passée ?_

_-Oh, Mitsu. Ria la jeune fille. J'avais aperçu un conflit alors j'en ai profité pour essayer ma nouvelle potion paralysante !_

_-Tu veux dire...Commença Lina quelque peu effrayée...Que tu ne l'avais jamais essayée avant ?_

_-Euh...non. Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ?_

_Les deux guerrières se regardèrent désespérément. Elles se demandèrent ce qu'il y aurait bien pu se passer si la potion n'aurait pas été bien concoctée..._

_-Mesdemoiselles préparez-vous ! Cria un soldat. La présentation va bientôt commencer !_

_-Bon, faut que j'y aille alors. Commença Lina. Vous m'encouragerez du haut des tribunes !_

_-Pas question ! Rétorqua Mitsu. Je vais plutôt te ratatiner en quelques secondes !_

_-Quoi ? Tu participes ?...Très bien, alors à partir de ce jour nous sommes rivales !_

_-...Et moi je serais votre supportrice à toutes les deux ! Ria Jade _

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_Pendant ce temps, Lysandre s'habillait. Le Tournois commencerait dans cinq minutes à tout casser, il fallait se dépêcher. Au moment de mettre le haut de son armure, l'ange aux cheveux dorés repéra une personne qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas voir. Son plus grand ennemi Jason était juste à quelques pas de lui, également en train de se préparer, un certain sérieux dans son regard. On aurait pu croire qu'il se morfondait pour quelque chose: Etait-il malheureux d'avoir quitté sa Reine ? Rien que de penser à cette soudaine éventualité, Lysandre s'empara de son épée et se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre ange. Ce dernier, toujours aussi rapide, contra l'attaque de son propre bras vêtit d'une armure très résistante._

_-Ca faisait longtemps, non ? Dit-il avant de faire face au visage de son rival. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, tu sais ?_

_-Pff arrête tes âneries ! Tu es plutôt content de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais, sache une chose, tu vas en découdre sur le champ de bataille !_

_-Et bien, Lysandre, après une semaine chez les humains tu as bien changé. Tu es devenu...plus violent...Quel ange pitoyable tu es..._

_-Ecoute-moi bien..._

_-Les présentations vont commencer, que tous les guerriers aillent sur le Champ Vénénique._

_Le jeune brun se retira d'un air certain. Pour une fois, il allait enfin montrer à cet idiot qui était le meilleur des deux...Et qui méritait le plus le cœur de Judys._


End file.
